


owl of the sea

by Triphordy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triphordy/pseuds/Triphordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three thousand years athena had watched Poseidon, three thousand years she had lust after him, three thousand years she had hidden her love with pretend hatred. And now finally, she had been caught in the act</p>
            </blockquote>





	owl of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riordan. I make no profit from this but write only for fun.

The meeting should have started five hours ago but one of the eldest and most powerful of the gods was late, again!.

Zeus felt like he was going to explode, how can his brother who should be setting a good example for the other gods be FIVE HOURS LATE. I mean the meeting should have ended by now, they didn't have much to talk about, just some stuff about making sure every god had either claimed or was keeping an eye on each of his or her numerous offspring. Really, nothing much. 

Ares groaned as loudly as he could "come on man this is taking too long!, look dad with all due respect I can't believe after all this years you never told us your brother is such a dick".

"looks like i didn't need to tell you, since you figured it out yourself" Zeus said, his eyes sparking to show his anger.

"forgive him father" Artemis quickly broke in "but still this sort of act from uncle is most definitely rude and unacceptable. If I hadn't given my hunters a tough monster to capture, they would have been worked sick by now."

"yeah" Dionysus started "the campers would have been feeling lonely without good'ol me keeping them company."

All the gods broke out laughing, even Zeus couldn't hold back the smile that crept up on his face.

Ares was about to continue the laughter fest with a really cool punchline when just like a party crasher the trumpets were blown to welcome none other than...

The door burst open and Poseidon waltzed in "hey kids, anyone miss me?"

"MISS YOU!" Zeus voice shook the roof "you come into a meeting five hours late and your first words are 'did anybody miss me', sometimes I just wish I could get rid of you."

"sorry, sorry everyone, I know I'm late, just wanted to lighten the mood is all" Poseidon said as he took his seat on his throne

"so" Zeus started "what kept you

Poseidon turned to look at him and said simply "traffic" then he smiled when he saw the vein pulsing on Zeus head.

Hera, sensing trouble in the air quickly stood up and asked "husband, shall we begin"

Zeus hesitated and with a voice so thick it made everyone look up he said "the quarter year meeting is now in progress.

Hera brought out a pen to take the minute of the meeting.

"um does anyone know what day it is."

"Thursday" Poseidon and Athena said in unison 

The gods were quite surprised by this turn of event but decided to let it slip, unknown to them two gods knew what day it was for the same reason. 

Hera started reading the minute of the last meeting, just some boring words that they already knew but Hera had made reading the last minute mandatory.

Ares decided to check out if any one had added anything to his or her armour so he could upgrade his.

Aphrodite was arguing with Venus on which was better, toga or skirt. Dionysus was snoozing away and Athena was examining the new ring she told hephaestus to make for her while Poseidon glared at her.

'why had she said what day it was with him?, did she think he would miss it and she would correct him and make him look stupid in front of the other gods?, was she trying to make a fool out of him?, he really hated that woman'.

Meanwhile Athena was staring at his reflection on the ring, she smiled knowing he was wondering why she had said something with him and also because whenever something was bothering him he made that cute pouting face, yes she had said cute.

Ever since she met Poseidon almost three thousand years ago, she knew she loved him and she also knew she couldn't have him because of her vow to be a virgin, so she had acted mean to him hoping to draw him close to her and maybe have a secret relationship with him, I mean if the other gods didn't know about it, she was as good as still a virgin. 

Her plan backfired. instead of bringing him closer, it drove him away and since she had already started with the 'mean girl', she couldn't just switch to the 'lovey dovey' girl. And so till today she still pretended to hate him, hoping that one day fate would bring him to her.

It was because of her lust for him that made her ask for a ring like daedalus shield, a ring that could show any part of the world as long as natural light was shining on it. 

It was because of this ring that she knew why today was Thursday, it was because of this ring that she knew that the reason Poseidon was late was because Thursday was the only day he was free to have hot and steaming sex with his wife . Amphitrite had asked for a foreplay to show that he would be back. And wow did he give her a show, a show athena had watched while waiting for him to come to the meeting, a show that had made her happy that she was not a male as everyone would definitely have noticed a bulge in her toga, a show that made her extremely wet.

"Athena!" the voice of zeus brought her back to reality."have you claimed all your children yet?" 

"no lord zeus, my eldest child is still ten years old and in no mortal danger so there is no need to claim them yet." athena finished politely.

"I don't get it" Poseidon started "how can a virgin be a mother?"

"please brother, do not bring that up again. If there is anything you need to know about athena, you can ask her in private."

Athena flushed a little when she thought of other things they could do in private.

"all my children are accounted for, I have already made preparations with a satyr to lead my current eldest unclaimed child to camp half blood because I intend to claim him soon." Hermes finished 

"well" began zeus "that brings the quarter year meeting to a close, you are all free to go home." Then he stretched his hand and winked at hera who blushed but took his hand, the two of them disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Poseidon was still staring at zeus throne, even after he had disappeared 'i hope those two don't make anymore brats' he thought 'speaking of which, I've got a dance with my lady'. And with that thought he smiled and walked out of the throne room. 

Ares was showing off his muscles to some naiad and nereid but the nymphs face flushed as Poseidon came out. He didn't need to flex his muscles for them to know he was ripped, the satisfied look they saw on lady Amphitrite face every time she had an alone time with him was more than enough evidence that he had what every woman wanted.

And they flocked after him much to ares displeasure. Poseidon walked until until he could see the entire city of Olympus, then he took a deep breath, drinking in the marvellous site and then disappearing leaving behind a wonderful scent of sea water as a treat for the ladies.

Athena couldn't wait any longer, she ran to her private suit close to her temple and pressed a button on her ring. The ring expanded until it resembled a flat screen television.

She focused a little and found out that Poseidon had already started the show without her. He was currently kissing Amphitrite while his hands were in her skirt.

Amphitrite shivered and athena guessed Poseidon had put his fingers into her, she really wished she was the one being fingered by that hulking mass of energy right now.

Amphitrite stopped kissing and pushed poseidon on the bed, she bent down and pulled down his skirt sensually. His member stood at attention, all ten inches of it that always made athena sex throb. Amphitrite started from the base, licking up before immersing the entire thing in her mouth and soon down her throat, she waited for about five seconds before bobbing on it, she watched as Poseidon face contracted before he exploded in her mouth.

Poseidon got up and exchanged positions with Amphitrite now she was on the bed and he was the one facing her snatch, he opened her lips with two fingers and sucked on her clit.

Her body shivered and Poseidon enjoying her reaction put three fingers into her, her body shook violently and she shot out tasty clear liquid.

By now the chair athena was sitting on was practically soaked, she put her hands into her pants and started rubbing furiously letting out gasps and moans.

Poseidon lined his member in front of Amphitrite sex, she looked at him wink and she smiled approvingly. He pushed into her and she gasped as his length stretched her. Even after centuries of being married, his member still made her feel like she was still a virgin.

Poseidon started slowly but after sometime he picked up the pace. She screamed any time he kissed her womb and she gasped whenever he hit her G spot. A flick at her clit sent her over the edge, she squeezed his dick deliciously as she came and sent him over the edge too.

Athena felt glad after she came, she felt happy that this was going to be her first orgasm in about a hundred, at least that was what she thought until she heard

"ATHENA!!!"

she whipped her head back as fast as she could, and found no one else but...

Percy Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to continue, so if you like the story, pm me if you want to add something.


End file.
